A Very Different Ending
by Prof3ss3r Marsi
Summary: I wonder if the guys who worked on the movie ever noticed something hehe. Let's just say, Lost Boys didn't end quite the way it did. Michael and Sam learn Edgar and Alan aren't as good as they said. Please read and review.
1. Change in the Wind

**Disclaimer- I do not own Lost Boys or anything affiliated with it. I do however own the plot.**

**LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLB**

The wind changed around the Emerson house. Nanook barked.

"Nanook, I left him outside." Sam ran outside to bring him.

"Sam wait!"

"Stop him!" Mike and Star came out to see what all the commotion was about when he saw his brother Sam run out the door.

"Sam!" Michael ran out following his brother.

Sam made it to Nanook and struggled with untying him.

"Mike!" Michael made it up and untied him. They hurried back into the house.

"Sammy," Mike hugged him, "don't you ever do that to me again ok?" he nodded.

"Where are they?" they all turned to Star. "Where are they?" she was looking back at them from the window. "They should be here by now, where are they?"

"I don't know." Mike said, and he didn't and neither did anyone else.

They waited the night out with nothing happening. Sam and Michael's grandfather returned suspicious about everything, but saying nothing about the date that neither he nor the Widow Johnson had known about. Lucy returned later, and told everyone they should go to bed. Star looked at the clock.

"We can go to sleep." They turned to her. "Look how close it is to sunrise, they won't risk anything this close to sunrise. They just didn't come."

"Is that normal?" Sam asked. Star shook her head.

"I don't know what's going on; I wish I could tell you." She looked one more time outside. "Yes, we can go to bed."

Star and Michael slept in Mike's room. Edgar and Alan didn't want to leave the weapons they had unguarded. They moved the bow and arrow into the bathroom connected to Sam's room and they guarded the holy water. Laddie wanted to be with the dog, since it was Sam's; he and Laddie shared his bed. Laddie had trouble sleeping, and Sam read a comic book to him. They fell asleep a little later than the others, but it didn't matter, all was well.

They woke up in the early afternoon. Edgar and Alan wanted to take another shot at the vampires. They left Mike sleeping, Edgar and Alan reminding Sam that Mike had no purpose to come this time, and a full day of rest would be good for him. After locking the door to Sam's room and bathroom they headed out to the cave.

With holy water they were more prepared, but not for what they saw when they went down the tunnel again. For what they saw was beyond explanation. Nothing.

Where the previous day there had been four vampires hanging upside down, here there was nothing. There were no vampires. They checked a few more tunnels, they even checked the area where Mike had said the bikes were, and there were no bikes, no tracks, as though no one had been there.

Everyone ate in Sam's room. Sam, Edgar, and Alan reported what they had seen.

"Are you sure?" Star asked. They nodded. Michael and Star looked at each other. They both had the same thought. It took several minutes of convincing, and many reassurances, at a time, close to sunrise, when they would be able to easily get away, Michael and Star were going to check out the cave.

Michael and Star entered the cave quietly.

"Star, what's going on?"

"I don't know, they're not here, they're really not here." Star vanished, but wind echoed through the cave. She appeared in front of him suddenly.

"No on is here." She said. They haven't been, they left last night, and they haven't been here since. You can tell by the scent, that and they can only move at night."

"You're one hundred percent positive that they aren't here?"

"I am Michael, they're gone."

The Frogs spent two more days at the Emerson house, and during those two days they watched the caves, and at night, they waited. They even sent Star and Michael out, separately to the boardwalk. They always came back. Edgar and Alan went once, and that was it. The last night the Frogs came back with big buckets with lids. Sam had cleaned a few buckets himself. They threw away the garlic and they filled the buckets, the buckets Sam had stayed with him, in his bathroom. The buckets the Frogs had brought went with them to stay at their place. The bow and arrow stayed with Sam, along with the stakes. The Frogs said they had plenty. Sam nodded and the Frogs went home. And that was that. No more vampires, no more hiding, no more fearing they would become bait. All was over and returned as it was supposed to. Lucy had more dates with Max, and Sam apologized, and hand grated Parmesan cheese. Mike and Sam and Star and Laddie, though confused, were no longer afraid of the night, or the boardwalk; though Laddie never strayed far from Nanook or Sam for that matter. There was just something about him that Laddie liked. Sam said it was the comic books and Laddie laughed. Star said it was the dog, and Mike said it was because Sam was too much of a kid.

Lucy didn't really mind, Sam had company, and through a slightly truthful tale they explained Mike's behavior. Saying that Star had been a prisoner sort of, living with these boys that found her when she had run away from and abusive family; naturally Lucy's nurturing side had kicked in and she had someone to help her with the housework.

Daylight was becoming a little less of a problem. And things seemed to be changing at warp speed. Though it was only a month it felt like longer. But time is like that sometimes. It moves swiftly and slowly at the same time, fooling us into thinking so little or so much time has passed, when in reality not that much or a lot of time has passed. And yet, in reality a lot of time has passed. Or just enough to lull you into a routine.


	2. The New Normal

"Sam!" "Laddie!" Sam turned over. "Sam!" "Laddie!" Sam turned over in the bed.

"Take no offense by this Laddie, but ever since Star moved in, she's a pain." The door opened and the blanket was pulled off of the bed.

"Tell me about it."

"Sam!" he looked over. Mike stood in the doorway. "School." He glared and turned over.

"Wait, what day is it?"

"Wednesday." Sam and Laddie jumped out of bed. Mike smiled shaking his head. He dodged and Laddie running while putting his shirt on. Sam was dressed a moment afterwards and ran downstairs.

"Hey Laddie!"

"Alan!"

"Hey Edgar." Sam said as he came downstairs.

"Hey Sammy." Edgar grabbed his hand.

"Alan."

"Hey Sam, you guys ready for school?" Sam nodded. Edgar sat down.

"You ready for that math test?" Edgar asked.

"Yeah, that's going to be no sweat."

"And chemistry?" Alan asked, knowing the answer. Sam looked down shaking his head.

"I'm screwed."

"Well, good thing we've got a study session planned." Edgar said.

"Thanks." Mike shook his head.

"Don't worry Sam, just do the best you can, a D is still passing." Sam looked at him. He shrugged.

"I don't get it; I was fine with everything else why can't I get chemistry?" Alan shrugged.

"Why can't I get math?" Edgar asked.

"Because you're dumb like me." Laddie replied. Edgar ruffled his hair.

"Exactly, Sam's dumb in chemistry, we're dumb in math."

"Except Alan." Laddie pointed out looking at him. "Alan's just dumb in history." Sam chuckled. He looked at Alan.

"You looked at the binder I gave you right?" Alan nodded. "Okay, you'll be fine."

"I hope so Sam, I really do."

"Come on now Boys." They turned to Lucy.

"Hi Mrs. Emerson!" Edgar and Alan called.

"Hello Edgar, Alan." She stirred the eggs. "Now, don't you boys worry, you'll do fine."

"And if nothing else, I'll spend time with whichever one of you gets grounded." They all laughed.

Edgar and Alan walked into school before the bell rang, and went to their respective lockers only to meet up in the basement.

"Okay, so which subject are we studying first?" Sam asked. Alan and Edgar looked at each other.

"Chemistry," came out simultaneously.

The bell rang and they were a little over halfway through history.

"You'll be fine Edgar." He turned to Alan. "Don't worry; as long as you studied that stuff I gave you, you'll be fine." Alan and Edgar nodded.

"Don't worry Sam," he turned to Edgar, "you'll be fine." Sam breathed and nodded.

Their first class of the day was actually English. Sam Edgar only had a few classes together. They all had the same classes, just not at the same time. One of the classes they had at the same time was English. Sam and Edgar had math at the same time, Alan and Sam had chemistry, they all had the same lunch with Michael, and they all had gym together. Otherwise, they were on their own. But because they all had the same classes they studied together.

Edgar and Alan waited by the bike rack for Sam. Sam came out very slowly and got on the bike.

"Sam." He breathed and raised his head.

"I am screwed." Edgar and Alan winced.

"What's up?" Edgar asked.

"There's no way I did good, just no way." Alan and Edgar sighed.

"It'll be okay Sam."

"How'd it go for you guys?"

"I actually knew how to solve some of the problems." Edgar replied.

"I knew the answers, I don't know how; I just knew 'em." Alan replied.

"Good for you." Sam nodded with a smile, and then sighed. "Well, best get started on our homework." They rode home, Sam and the Frogs split up later as they headed home and Sam headed up to his grandfather's house.

He arrived home to Mike getting some milk out of the fridge.

"Hey, how did everything go?" Same walked into his room and shut the door. Star looked at Michael.

"Not good?" Mike shook his head. He knocked on the door.

"Sam?" there was no reply. "Sam, you haven't even gotten the grade back, you don't know how you did."

"I know. I just know that I didn't do well."

"Come on Sam." Sam opened the door, he flopped on the bed. Mike followed suit.

"Why can't I get this?"

"You're just not good at it. But then again, they're not good at dealing with a house full of vampires." Sam looked at him. He had a half smile.

"That's got nothing to do with chemistry."

"But it makes you feel better." He nodded. "Now, come on, let's mope when we see the score." Sam nodded.

"You're right." He got out of bed and went in the kitchen.

"Here you go." Star made him a sandwich.

"Thanks."

"Any time." She looked at Michael. He looked at her and shook his head. She nodded. Sam looked between them.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's great. Say, you and Laddie going to go to bed at a sensible hour tonight?"

"Of course." Sam said. He ate his sandwich and looked at the clock; he had forty-five minutes before he had to pick up Laddie.

"I'm going to stop by the comic book shop, pick up something."

"Okay." Mike looked at him. "Hey Sam," Sam turned to him, "don't sweat it, you'll be fine." Sam smiled.

"Thanks Mike." He went out the door.

Laddie looked at the comic book.

"Sam, how did you get it?"

"I told you I'd been saving up."

"Awesome!"

Edgar and Alan waited outside of school.

"How do you think he did?" Edgar asked.

"He had to at least get a D." Alan replied.

"I'll bet you he just missed it." Alan looked at him. He shook his head.

"With how hard he studied."

"Hey, it's not his subject. But it doesn't matter we'll just study a few more hours more for the next one." Edgar sat on his bike. He looked at Alan suddenly. "Hey, maybe he can retake the test."

"You think?" Alan asked leaning in.

"Yeah, see we get the teacher to let him retake it on Monday, and then we just help him study the whole weekend." Alan nodded, he looked and hit Edgar's arm. Sam was coming out of the building staring at the test. He reached his bike.

"Sam, listen, Edgar thought you could retake the test and we'd study over the weekend." Sam looked at them and shook his head.

"I got a C."

Sam was still in shock sitting in the kitchen while Mike nodded. Edgar and Alan pretty much laughed at him. Laddie was picked up by Star and found a way to wake him up.

"So, this means you'll get an A next time right?"

"What?" he shouted turning to him. Everyone laughed, even Sam.


	3. Plans and Worries

Edgar and Alan were waiting when they heard laughter. They turned; Sam rushed out the door and straight to the door.

"Sam?" Sam turned to Alan. "You all right?"

"I'm fine; what about you, what did you get on your history test?" Alan breathed and then smiled.

"I got a B+."

"All right." They congratulated each other. Sam and Alan turned to Edgar.

"We get our math test back tomorrow."

"I know, and I'm ready for it."

"All right."

"So, the math test comes back tomorrow right boys?"

"Yes Ms. Emerson." She smiled.

"Thank you Edgar." He nodded smiling. "So, this weekend you boys should be enjoying yourselves."

"We will be Mom." Sam said.

Sam got out ahead of Alan and Edgar, he was waiting for them. When they came out, there was Sam.

"Sam?"

"Hey, thought I'd get out early for once. How did you do?" He asked Edgar.

"I got a C-, almost a C." he showed him the test.

"All right."

"Hey Sam?" it was Alan. "Everything ok?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I was listening to some kids, you being hassled or anything?"

"Just a few jerks messing around, it's all good." He nodded. "Come on, we should get going." They nodded.

"Congratulations boys!" Lucy said as she hugged them all. "Time for a big dinner." She started cooking while they did their homework. Halfway through of course they and Laddie started a tickle-pillow fight and therefore they did not get much done.

"Star help!" Star came in and Sam hid Laddie under the covers with Alan lying on top of him. His hands were behind his head as Alan lay in a reclining position/

"Where's Laddie?" 

"Not in here."

"I see." Star said smiling. "Laddie." She called going through the house. They then tickled Laddie under the covers.

"Boys dinner." They got out of bed and raced Laddie down. Naturally, half of the broccoli fixed went to Nanook, as was tradition, the rest was eaten, with only a touch of begrudgement.

"So, what are you going to do Saturday night?" Mike asked.

"Edgar and Alan took the night off, so we're all going to spend some time at the boardwalk, with Laddie of course."

"Yeah!" Laddie swallowed. He was excited about the very thought. He and Alan and Sam and Edgar had planned this outing for five days. They had been waiting to enjoy the last of the late summer early autumn. They also had been doing nothing but work for a while, they wanted to do something else.

"Sounds good, me and Star will head up later."

"Oh, and what will you two be doing?" Lucy asked.

"I'm helping Star with some of her schoolwork, she's behind because she didn't go to school so I'm going to help her with some of the concepts and get her a little farther ahead." Mike replied, Star nodded, of course Edgar, Alan, and Sam knew exactly what they would be doing.

"Well, that's very nice of you Michael. I'm glad Star has someone to help her." Lucy was about to ask something when the phone rang. She got up to answer it.

"Oh hello Max." there was silence a moment. "Oh yes, I think that's a wonderful idea." There was another pause. "Yes, yes I'd love to go." "Oh no, Sam will be fine." "Okay, buh-bye." Lucy came back.

"What was that Mom?" Sam asks.

"Oh that was Max he invited me to spend the weekend with him in a cabin. I figured since your grandfather and Mike and Star and Laddie are here, and Edgar and Alan show up a lot you'd be fine."

"Oh I will be Mom; I just wanted to know what was going on."

"Well, that's good, now Sam," she looked at him, "are you sure you're all right with something like that?"

"It's cool Mom, you have a social life now, and you all ready said yes, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Lucy smiled.

"All right, thank you very much sweetie."

"You're welcome, don't worry Mom, when you come back, everything will be just how you left it."

"Oh I have no doubt, Star staying behind." Sam looked at her incredulously.

"Mom, do you not trust me?" She smiled looking at him.

"No, I don't, not with keeping things clean or cleaning." Sam sighed forlornly.

"My own mother has no faith in me, how tragic and sad." He looked at everyone. "And accurate." He added shrugging. They all laughed.

Alan and Edgar went home and Sam and Laddie went to bed.

Sam was asleep. Laddie listened to the steady rhythm of his heart, the pumping of his blood. He remembered Dwayne; he'd been like a big brother to him. He thought about everything that had gone on. He had been both relieved and sad when they didn't come for him. He missed them, he was scared of them, and he knew they were killers, but he still missed them. He sighed and curled up and into Sam a little bit. It was still hard to resist feeding. But he wasn't going to lose the fight.

"Laddie?" he turned. Sam was up on his elbows.

"Sam, I thought you were sleeping."

"Are you ok?" he nodded and curled up into Sam. Sam wrapped his arms around him and they squirmed to get under the covers more. The cracked open bathroom door cracked closed. Star walked down the hallway. Someone touched her. The scream rose in her throat but she swallowed it.

"Star." She let out a breath.

"Mike?" they went into his room and he turned on the light. He looked at her.

"What were you doing?"

"Checking on Laddie, he and Sam were still up."

"Why are you always checking up on them?"

"Mike, I'm just worried." Star looked at Mike and Mike looked at her. Mike sat down and held his arms out. Star sat down in his lap.

"What are you worried about?"

"How they're handling it."

"Handling the hunger?" Star looked at him.

"Everything." She leaned into Michael. "I know Laddie is missing Dwayne and the others and wondering where they are. Why they didn't come, haven't come. Where they've gone, and is feeling that same feeling I am."

"What is that feeling?" Mike asked laying his head against her shoulder.

"That mix of sadness and relief and missing the boys. And at the same time so glad to be here." She looked at Michael. "He really likes Sam you know."

"I know." Mike said smiling. "In Sam he finds what every kid his age wants whether or not they know it."

"What's that?" He looked straight at her.

"An older brother." She leaned into him.

"You know, Sam is really looking after him and protecting him." Star said.

"Yeah, he's changed quite a bit since it all happened."

"Yeah," Star leaned forward and turned to face Mike, "which brings me to the other thing I'm thinking about."

"What could that be?" Mike asked.

"How do you think Sam is handling this?"

"Handling what?"

"The fact that you're a vampire, a half vampire like me and Laddie, but you still get everything that goes with it?" Mike looked at her and looked away briefly.

"He seems to be handling it well."

"But is he?" Mike was avoiding her. "Mike." He looked back at her.

"I don't know." Star could feel him preparing to get up and so she got up to let him move. He walked around his room. He paced in a circle and turned to her. "I've never talked to him about it." He continued walking. "It's just such a hard subject to bring up. You have no idea how difficult it is. It's not like I can just ask him."

"Why can't you?" He rubbed his forward.

"Because it's hard, and it's something, something I don't know if I can or even want to face. But I know I have to, I just want to wait."

"Well, you can't avoid it forever, why don't you talk to Sam about it this Saturday, after we come back from the boardwalk?"

"You're right." He replied. "By then I should have some idea of what to say to him."

"Even if you don't," Star said looking at him, "promise me you'll still talk to him."

"I will." He said, though he looked uneasy about it.

"Good, now come on, let's go to bed."


	4. Comics and Cocoa

Sam opened the door and Laddie walked in behind him. He was laughing.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to come in?" Edgar and Alan shook their heads.

"We gotta work tomorrow." Edgar said.

"Maybe we'll see ya." Alan said.

"Maybe." Sam said smiling. "Night guys." Edgar and Alan nodded their most common reply. Laddie ran upstairs. "Hey Mike." He said turning. "Whatchya doin' up this late?" Mike stood there with a coffee mug in his hand filled, not with coffee but with hot chocolate.

"Hey Sam, can we talk?" he looked at Mike.

"Sure." Laddie came downstairs slowly. Sam looked at him. "Hey, what's up?"

"Do I have to brush my teeth?" he asked tiredly rubbing his eyes. Sam looked around. He shook his head.

"Na, just don't tell Star." He nodded.

"Laddie, have you brushed your teeth?" Laddie wrinkled his nose up the stairs.

"Yep, he just came to tell me I'm out of toothpaste." Sam said.

"Okay." Star said. Laddie smiled and he and Sam high-fived.

"Night Laddie."

"You coming to bed?"

"I'll be there soon." Laddie nodded and went upstairs. Sam turned to Mike. "What's up?" Mike sighed and pushed a mug towards him. Sam sat down and looked at it.

"Hot chocolate," he looked at Mike, "this is serious." Mike nodded. He breathed.

"Sam, how are you handling things?"

"Handling things?" Sam looked at him. Mike looked harder back at him. "Oh." Sam took a sip. He paused a moment.

"It's not. . . easy to explain." He said. He sighed. "Look Mike, I won't pretend it's easy. But it's not the hardest thing I've ever done, at least, not some of it."

Star was quiet as she gathered her skirts and sat down with Laddie at the top of the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked. Sam sighed exasperated.

"Look at Laddie, I mean, sure, he's fine for now, but what happens when his friends get older? I mean, sure, we could say he's got that bone disease that makes him short, but then what, why doesn't he age? And what about when his friends ask? I mean, eventually he's going to get tired of keeping this a secret."

"Well, we're pulling him out of school after the end of the year."

"Yeah." Sam said looking at the table.

"What?"

"Star's moving out in a year, Laddie's leaving, what about you Mike?" Mike looked at him. "You and Star are spending a lot of time together, I hear stuff, is it easier to leave if you spend almost no time with me?" Sam asked looking at the table. Mike stood up.

"What the hell makes you think I'm leaving you?" Sam stood up.

"I hear what you guys talk about, Star talking about traveling, and trying to find areas where there aren't people, I listen. And you guys are saving money, preparing-" Mike hugged Sam.

"I'm not leaving you." He pulled away. "We are planning, but we're not leaving Santa Carla, it's just, I'm not going to age, and Mom might find that a little suspicious." Sam nodded. "But I'm not leaving. You're going to be able to come and see me, and as for not spending time with you, I wasn't sure if you were still scared of me or not." Sam sighed.

"I was stupid okay, can you blame me? I mean, it's not like there was a book written, or anyone ever discussed 'hey, this is what you do if your brother becomes a vampire.'". Mike laughed.

"Okay, I'll give you that one. I haven't been avoiding you, it's just. . . I see you with Edgar and Alan, and I wonder if I should just sort of stay out of the way. Let you hang out with some normal people, and it's not like I haven't noticed."

"Haven't noticed what?" Mike looked at him and chortled.

"Sam, Edgar and Alan are still nervous around me." Sam looked at him. "I can see them watching me, as if they expect me to spurt fangs and go for their neck any minute, the same with Star, the only one they don't watch that way is Laddie, and that's because he's a kid." He saw Sam was about to say something. "I know they can't help it, I know they're hunters, but it gets a tad offensive and annoying." Sam nodded.

"Why haven't you talked about it?"

"What am I going to say 'stop expecting me to kill you'?" Sam shrugged. Mike shook his head chuckling. "Besides, I don't want to step in between you and your friends."

"I know, but it's not fair that my friends are coming in-between you and me." Mike looked at him. "Besides, there is still a group of vengeful vampires who would like to kill us, and we can't beat them if we don't trust each other." Mike looked at him.

"Please Mike, come on." Mike nodded.

"I'll go and talk to them tomorrow."

"Thanks Mike."

Sam got into bed and Laddie cuddled up to him.

"Hey, did I wake you up."

"No." he said. Sam looked at him.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Laddie was silent.

"Yeah." Sam wrapped his arm around Laddie and covered him up.

"Come on, let's get some sleep."

Edgar was stocking comics and Alan was at the register when the door opened. They looked up and surprise came over their faces as Michael approached them Edgar nodded towards Alan and Alan nodded towards the back. Mike followed and Edgar came in behind him.

"What's up?" Edgar asked.

"Sam okay?" Alan asked. Mike pulled off his shades.

"Yeah, actually it's sort of why I'm here." They looked at him and he breathed and stepped back to look at both of them. "Okay, I know that I'm a half vampire. And I know that you know what I am and you know what a vampire can do." They just looked at him and Mike breathed. "I want to know why it is that you keep watching me." Alan and Edgar looked at each other then back to him.

"Mike," Edgar stepped forward, "we know you love Sam, we know you'd never intentionally hurt anyone, but that doesn't mean you won't unintentionally hurt someone."

"Do you know how hard it is to kill someone you know?" Alan asked. Mike turned to him.

"You could vamp out and accidentally kill your mom, your grandfather, Sam, one of us, and you may not mean to but that won't change what happened." Edgar finished and looked at him.

"Have I ever once showed any signs of vamping out since Sam called you?" Mike asked.

"No offense, that's not much of a consolation." Alan replied. Mike looked at them.

"It's not that we don't trust you, we do." Edgar said.

"But we know the possibility, and we don't want to fail." Alan finished.

"Truth, justice, and the American way." Edgar said. "That's the way we do things."

"Consider this," Mike said "innocent until proven guilty." He put his sunglasses back on. He headed out to the front and didn't quite cross to the store before he turned. "Hey guys, it wasn't my choice." He turned and walked out. Alan and Edgar came out just after Mike passed the building. But they were paying attention to the girl standing flipping the pages of a comic but looking at them. She was tired and had a slight tan with dark curly hair and wore a white peasant girl top and a gypsy skirt and a leather jacket.

"Star." Edgar acknowledged.

"Edgar, Alan, how are you?"

"We're good." Alan said. "You?"

"I'm fine." She said. She picked up another comic book and pulled out some cash.

"Who're 'ese for?" Alan asked.

"Sam and Laddie," She said. Alan gave her six dollars in change and Star looked at him. "You don't make any sense."

"Mike has to watch out." She turned to Edgar. "If they come back, which is likely, then they'll try and turn him into a full blooded killer."

"And Sam could get in the way." Alan said. Star looked at them.

"If they come back, they'll kill Michael." She looked at them. "You need to be careful, you killed one of them."

"Yeah," Alan said looking at her, "but we can handle ourselves." Star nodded and left. Edgar and Alan came out to watch as she got on the moped behind Michael. She turned around to face them, the bike lurched forward and she turned and they rode away.


	5. The Last Night

Sam was making a sandwich when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sam, sweetheart, uhm, listen, I'm going to be staying here with Max a little longer than the weekend."

"Okay Mom, that's cool."

"Are you sure sweetheart?"

"Yeah Mom it's cool."

"Thanks Sweetheart."

"You're welcome Mom, love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. Bye-bye."

"Bye Mom." He hung up and Mike walked in.

"Hey Mike."

"Hey, was that Mom?"

"Yeah, she's staying with Max for a little bit longer."

"Yeah?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Sam said. Mike didn't miss the tone.

"Hey Sam, it'll be okay."

"I know." He said. "I just. . . you know, it's a little weird." Mike nodded. "I mean, it's Mom, just the idea of her dating, and. . . ."

"What?" Sam shook his head.

"Nothing, hungry?"

"Uh, yeah, I came down here-"

"There's a sandwich right there," Sam interrupted pointing, "enjoy." Sam went upstairs, passing Star. Star looked at Michael.

"What's wrong?" Mike looked up at toward the sound of a closing door.

"Everything," was Mike's reply.

Sunday passed without anything. Sam did a few chores to take his mind off stuff and Mike was out. Sam finished his homework and went to bed. And this consisted of his Sunday. At least tomorrow would be better.

Sam woke up to sunlight and bird chattering. Nanook licked his face and whined. Sam looked at the clock.

10:15.

"Shit!" Sam fell out of bed.

"Morning." He turned to look at Mike standing in the doorway.

"Mike, what are you doing home? Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"I called us off."

"You. . . You what?" Sam looked at him confused.

"I-called-us-off." He enunciated slowly, though Sam still had trouble comprehending what Mike was saying. He shook his head and Mike was trying very hard not to laugh.

"So, we're not going to school today?" Mike nodded smiling.

"I thought the two of us might spend some time together."

"Cool." Sam said. Mike laughed.

"Good, then get dressed."

Sam and Mike ate lunch at a table outside, hamburgers and french-fries and colas.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Sam shrugged and looked at Mike. He chewed his burger and stole one of Mike's fries.

"It's the last day the boardwalk will be open. The bad weather will be coming in shortly."

"I know; we're going to the big show tonight."

"We are?" He nodded. "Sweet."

"Sam, I'm sorry, I know I've been spending a lot of time with Star, and I know I can be a prick, but I do love you." Sam looked at him. "After all, how many little brothers are as understanding as you are?" Sam laughed.

The performer bowed and stepped off stage. Mike and Sam were clapping along with Laddie and Star. Star looked at Sam.

"Where's your Mom?"

"With Max." Mike answered. Star nodded and looked at the empty stage.

"I know why I don't like Max, why don't you?" Sam asked. Star turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever Max calls or is mentioned you get a look, or you turn to avoid showing it, why don't you like Max?"

"It's not that I don't like him, but I wonder what will happen to us if they end up together."

"Nothing's going to happen to you." Mike said.

"Yeah, Max won't do anything." She looked at Sam and Mike and smiled.

"Thank you." She hugged Sam and stood beside Mike.

"Ewe." Sam laughed and looked at Laddie.

"You said it Pal." Laddie nodded and turned back to the stage. A new group came up.

"These guys are pretty good." Sam said nodding, Mike looked at him. "They've been here a couple times." Sam answered. Mike shrugged.

"I didn't realize how much time you spent down here."

"Well, there wasn't anything else to do, so sometimes me and Laddie would come down here to enjoy ourselves." He looked at Laddie, "Right?" Laddie nodded enthusiastically.

"Generally Alan and Edgar were here too, and we all hung out the four of us." Mike nodded.

"So, where do you suppose our friends are?" Star asked.

"They shouldn't be too far." Mike said. "It was them that gave me the idea to come here, they were talking about it a few weeks ago; they said they'd be coming here."

"They'll be around somewhere." Sam said. "This is their one night to relax and have fun; they're probably on a ride somewhere."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Laddie said. Sam nodded forlornly looking at Michael and Star. Mike rolled his eyes.

"I take it we're riding." He asked looking at Star.

"For the kids." She said.

"Hey!" Laddie laughed at Sam.


	6. Riding for Rehab

Sam and Laddie laughed on the merry go round, screamed on the rollercoaster, held on while riding the scrambler, attacked Mike and Star in bumper cars, and various other things to show they were enjoying themselves on the various other rides they rode. As they were in line for the spider they saw a couple people off to the side.

"Edgar?" they turned,

"Alan!" Laddie waved his arms and jumped up and down. They came over.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" Alan asked.

"Nothing much," Sam said. "We're here to ride and enjoy the last day, you guys?"

"Same." Alan said. He and Edgar looked sideways at each other.

"Say Laddie, do you know where Star and Mike are?"

"Uh huh, they're right over there." He pointed to where Star and Mike were standing looking at them curiously. Edgar crouched to his eye level.

"Okay, Laddie, I want you to go over there and talk to them for a little bit, I have to talk to Sam. He nodded. He looked up at Sam.

"We'll ride later."

"Yeah," he nodded, "sure." Laddie ran off and Sam got out of line. They moved off to the side.

"What's up Edgar?"

"Well, we need to ask you about Josh Haywood and Robert Pendleton."

"Okay, what about them?" Alan got in front of him and looked at him. Edgar just sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam licked his lips and looked away.

"You gotta realize, I'm not worried about them, and no one else should be either."

"Sam-"

"Alan wait, let me finish. Now back in Phoenix there was this kid named Jeff, and he used to try and beat the crap out of me, got me a few times too, anyways, Mike went postal and fought with him, now Mike won, just barely, his friends had to drag him home, but he won, ever since then they couldn't get along, they got anywhere in the vicinity and they were like two mad dogs or something, they'd start talking trash and get ready to fight, and I got sick of it. I just didn't want that to happen again."

"I can understand." Edgar replied, "But what makes you think it would?"

"You know the stuff they're doing now?"

"Yeah," Alan replied.

"That's how it started with Jeff; with stuff exactly like that." They nodded. "That and something else."

"What?"

"Alan," he looked to Edgar and he swallowed, "it's not something I really want to talk about."

"Whoa." Edgar moved and Alan stood back.

"Wait! Nothing happened." The brothers looked at each other. "They were screwing with my head. But nothing happened."

"Nothing happened?" Alan asked.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure Edgar, Alan, nothing. They were just messing with my head. You know how they are."

"Yeah," Alan replied, "And yeah, I could definitely see Mike going a little ballistic on that one."

"Which wouldn't be good for anyone involved." Edgar said.

"He wouldn't kill them." Sam stated.

"No," Alan said, "But he sure would cause a few hundred dollars worth in hospital bills." Sam looked at him.

"Good point."

"Guys." They turned to Mike. He looked at them, "Everything okay?" Suddenly Edgar and Alan started shifting slightly. Mike breathed slightly.

"It's not cause you're a. . . ." Alan looked around. "You know. . . ." he looked at Edgar.

"We're not privy to the release of such information at this time and place. However, should the situation change then we will be most happy to inform you of the cause of our behavior." Mike raised his brows and looked at them.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah," Alan said looking at Michael and then turning to Edgar. "Right?" Sam and Michael shook their heads.

"We're fine." Edward said.

"Okay." Michael walked away and did the Universal Coo-Coo sign to Star. Laddie laughed and Star shook her head. Sam, Alan, and Edgar looked at each other and laughed.


	7. The Ride from Hell

Laddie screamed as the roller coaster went over the last hill. They all four laughed and suddenly Sam felt someone snuggle close to him. He looked down at Laddie and looked ahead, there was a tunnel coming up. Sam took Laddie's hand.

"Hey." Laddie turned to Alan, his hand was outstretched. Laddie took it and Alan held onto Edgar's hand as Sam took Edgar's. Ever since that night Laddie had been afraid of the dark tunnels on roller coasters; neither one of the boys nor Star could blame him. Not that Star didn't cling to Michael whenever they were on a roller coaster and headed for a tunnel. They went in the tunnel and the roller coaster suddenly stopped, they all lurched forward. Sam could hear Laddie whimper slightly and he felt Laddie grip his hand harder. Sam held onto him.

"It'll be okay Pal." Suddenly his left hand received two hard squeezes. He turned.

"Edgar, what's up?"

"Is this a new thing?" Sam paused.

"Why would you ask me?"

"You've been here with Laddie a lot, riding the rides, is this something new?"

"Funny you should ask that Edgar."

"Why?" this time it was Alan who asked.

"I was about to ask you guys the same thing."

"The roller coaster's never done this before." Laddie said whispering.

"Don't worry Laddie; we won't let anything happen to you." The coaster lurched slightly, and that's when they heard the wheels spinning, they could feel the car steady, but they began to listen and as they started to really pay attention they heard a sound.

"Has anyone noticed that the car is still vibrating?" Alan asked.

"How can the car still be vibrating?" Sam asked. "The wheels would have to. . . ." he and Edgar touched the side of the coaster, hands still linked.

"The wheels are still moving." Edgar said.

"Then how is the coaster stopped?" Laddie asked. Suddenly all four of them became quiet.

"How strong are vampires?" Sam asked.

"Sometimes it's not how strong you are," Alan said, "but how smart." Alan breathed. "Quick Laddie you let go of me and grab the bar at the back of the seat in front of you, link arms with Sam."

"No, I got a better idea." Sam wrapped his arm around Laddie and grabbed the lap bar. "I'm going to hold down the lap bar, my arm will be right there."

"Okay." Laddie said quietly.

"Okay, hold on."

"Why?" Laddie asked. Alan was probably about to answer, although Sam had sort of a feeling why, but there was a screech of metal and suddenly the whole world went white.


	8. Aftershocks

Slowly color and sound began to return to him.

"Sam, Sam, Sam!" he blinked and turned to the voice.

"Mike?"

"Sam!" he hugged him, Sam could see slight tears in his eyes; Mike wiped them. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sam said nodding, "where am I?" he looked around. "What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember Sam?" he looked at Edgar.

"Laddie asked why we should hold on."

"The roller coaster went really fast, faster than it should have." Laddie said.

"Move aside!" Sam felt a cold cloth pressed to his forehead.

"Are you all right son?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sam tried to get up and fell down.

"Sam-"

"It's all right, he went into shock, that's all; some of the others did too." Sam looked around shaking his head, he was very dizzy. There were other people still sitting in the cars, shaking. "Get him some soda and something to eat wouldn't hurt him either."

"No problem," Mike put Sam's arm around his shoulder. "Come on." Sam stood up and almost fell.

"Whoa!"

"Easy Sam, I gotchya," Mike said as Sam righted his footing. They walked like that to the bench and Laddie, Alan, and Star sat with Sam while Mike and Edgar went for food and drinks.

Sam had barely touched his food, but he had all ready gone through three cokes. He finished it and started on the French fries. He looked at the group.

"Sorry for drinking all the sodas."

"Don't worry about it Sam, just make sure that you consume your required amount of sugar." Edgar said looking at him.

"Yeah, you gave us a big scare there man, not that we weren't all ready more scared than we've ever been in our lives." Alan said.

"I am never riding on a roller coaster again." Laddie said.

"You weren't in any danger." Sam said hugging Laddie. "You were safe; they weren't going to hurt you."

"They?" Mike asked.

"Mike, do you really think that the ride operators would pull something like that? I think even they might be just slightly concerned about the consequences. Besides, how would they pull it off?" Sam looked at Michael and at Edgar and Alan.

"No, I have to agree with you there."

"But why would they do something like that?" Star asked. "I mean, they'd never harm Laddie."

"No, but what they did didn't really harm anybody, it just scared the shit out of us." Edgar said. He looked at Alan. "You think that was it?"

"What?" Laddie asked.

"A scare tactic," Sam replied looking at him, he took a tentative bite of a burger. "Something to remind us that they're still there," he said looking around trying to find some sign of the vampires.

"Was it really them?" Mike asked Star. She shrugged.

"It's not impossible." She said standing up and looking around. "If they were here, and if it was them, they aren't broadcasting."

"Yeah but that leaves one question." Edgar said looking around. "What the hell did they want?"

"And why didn't they grab us?" Alan asked.


End file.
